Crush Gear Fight!!
Crush Gear Fight!! is a song written by Hironobu Kageyama and performed by JAM Project. It is the opening theme of Crush Gear Turbo and is also played during the ending credits in the final episode of the series. Lyrics English Dub: Crush Allright! Crush on Hippy! Crush Gear Ride! Enter the dreams of tomorrow. Let’s fly away! Unlimited energy. Ready? Go! When the going gets tough, No No Cry! Don’t let ‘em hurt you, don’t give up the fight! Slipping and Stomping! Non-stop my way! Your time is now, so don’t think of yesterday! Oh yeah! Yeah! The battlefields of glory are on their way, The dawning of a brand new day, And now the dreams that we all have are shining our way! Crush Allright! Crush on Hippy! Crush Gear Ride! Remember you’ll always be close to the ones who’ll hold you true! Crush, Crush…! Crush Allright! Crush on Hippy! Crush Gear Fight! Enter the dreams of tomorrow. Let’s fly away! Unlimited energy. Ready? Go! Japanese Version Japanese= Crush Allright! Crush on Hippy! Crush Gear Ride! 夢の中の未来を　飛ばしてゆけ 無限のエナジー　Ready Go!! ちょっとやそっとじゃ　No No Cry!! いつだって　くじけない Slipping! & Stomping!　Non stop my way!! 昨日なんて越えてゆけ　Oh yeah! バトルフィールドに燃える　俺達の朝焼け 掲げた夢は高く　熱いぜ!! ＊Crush Allright!　Crush on Hippy! Crush Gear Ride! 信じあえる笑顔と　道連れさ ＊＊Crush Allright!　Crush on Hippy! Crush Gear Fight! 夢の中の未来を　飛ばしてゆけ 無限のエナジー　Ready Go!! あっちもこっちも　Crush Crush Crush!! ファイトなら　負けないぜ！ Drifting & Twisting!　Ride on your dream! いつだって本気だぜ!!　Oh yeah! バトルフィールドを駆ける　俺達の情熱 とびきり強い敵を　待ってる ＊＊＊Crush Allright!　Crush on Hippy! Crush Gear Ride! 限界まで　すべてを恐れない Crush Allright!　Crush on Hippy! Crush Gear Fight! 胸の奥の炎　燃やしてゆけ 無限のパワー　Ready Go!! ＊repeat ＊＊＊repeat ＊＊repeat |-| Romaji= Crush Allright! Crush on Hippy! Crush Gear Ride! Yume no naka no asu o tobashite yuke Mugen no enajii Ready Go!! Chotto ya sotto ja No No Cry! Itsu datte kujikenai Slipping! & Stomping! Non stop my way! Kinou nante koete yuke Oh yeah! Batoru fiirudo ni moeru oretachi no asayake Kakageta yume wa takaku atsui ze! ＊Crush Allright! Crush on Hippy! Crush Gear Ride! Shinjiaeru egao to michizure sa ＊＊Crush Allright! Crush on Hippy! Crush Gear Fight! Yume no naka no asu o tobashite yuke Mugen no enajii Ready Go! Acchi mo kocchi mo Crush Crush Crush! Faito nara makenaize! Drifting & Twisting! Ride on your dream! Itsu datte honki da ze! Oh yeah! Batoru fiirudo o kakeru oretachi no jounetsu Tobikiri tsuyoi teki o matteru ＊＊＊Crush Allright! Crush on Hippy! Crush Gear Ride! Genkai made subete o osorenai Crush Allright! Crush on Hippy! Crush Gear Fight! Mune no oku no honoo moyashite yuke Mugen no pawaa Ready Go! ＊repeat ＊＊＊repeat ＊＊repeat |-| English translation= Crush Allright! Crush on Hippy! Crush Gear Ride! Fly to the dream of the future Unlimited energy! Ready Go!! Just a bit, just gently, No No Cry!! Never be crushed Slipping! & Stomping! Non stop my way! Get over the past! Oh yeah! The burning battlefield is our morning light Race our dream high, it's burning!! ＊Crush Allright! Crush on Hippy! Crush Gear Ride! Let those trusting smiles be your companion ＊＊Crush Allright! Crush on Hippy! Crush Gear Fight! Fly to the dream of the future Unlimited energy! Ready Go!! There and here Crush Crush Crush!! If you gonna fight, don't lose! Drifting & Twisting! Ride on your dream! You're always doing your best! Oh yeah! Crossing the battlefield is our passion! An extraordinary enemy is waiting ＊＊＊Crush Allright! Crush on Hippy! Crush Gear Ride! Don't be afraid of reaching your limit Crush Allright! Crush on Hippy! Crush Gear Fight! Let this fire in my heart burn! Unlimited power! Ready Go!! ＊repeat ＊＊＊repeat ＊＊repeat Opening theme clip The opening sequence starts with a moving Garuda Eagle followed by the camera zooming in to the Crush Gear ring to reveal Shooting Mirage, Dino Spartan and Raging Bull moving forward. A reflection of Yuhya appears in Garuda Eagle's front weapon before the Gear goes to Kouya's hand. The Gear Fighters of the Tobita Club throw their Gears, and Garuda Eagle is thrown towards the camera while emitting an explosion. After the anime's title screen (shown on a flaming background), the words "CRUSH GEAR" is seen appearing on the ring's surface as well as the Gears from the Tobita Club racing. It cuts to Kouya running happily before he is carried by Jirou, followed by two separate shots of serious Kuroudo and Kyousuke. The Gears from the Tobita Club are moving about in the ring, and Blitz Vogel is seen forming a ripple at the surface which reveal a reflection of Harry Gamble. Kouya is then seen meeting Lilika before Kaoru suddenly pushes him with her back. The sequence shifts to a moving Crush Gear ring with the Tobita Club members standing in the front. They later see the incoming Gougetsu before it cuts to Takeshi and Kouya having a battle with their respective Gears. The Tobita Club members gradually turn to their right with a high-spirited look. Then, Raging Bull uses Hurricane Crush while Garuda Eagle flies around and dashes along the ring. It then cuts to U-YA doing a Gear release while holding Garuda Eagle and later changes to Harry with the Crush Gear and Blitz Vogel encircling him and colliding with one another. The opening sequence ends as the camera zooms out from Kouya's eye to a full body shot of him preparing to release Garuda Eagle, with his teammates seen running in the lower right corner and Garuda Eagle at the top of the background. Changes in opening sequence The opening theme sequence gradually undergoes several changes as the series progresses. The changes can be seen from the footage of Takeshi and Kouya in a Gear Fight to the end of the opening sequence. However, the sequence before the said footage are left unchanged. The changes for the opening sequence are first seen in episode 28, where Takeshi and Kouya's Gears are replaced by Gaiki and Garuda Phoenix respectively. Garuda Eagle is replaced by Tigeraid during the part where Jirou's Gear uses Hurricane Crush. This version of the sequence is used in the opening clip for the Playstation 1 game. Starting from episode 37, the following changes can be seen near the end of the opening sequence: * The part where U-YA is about to release Garuda Eagle is replaced by footages of Wang Hu in both evil and good forms, followed by a swift appearance of Takeshi about to launch King of the Dragon Fighters (which is interspersed with the appearance of Harry). * Although the way Harry appears in the next scene is similar to the original, the scene is different in that it includes Yuhya and his impersonator (U-YA) at Harry's sides. Garuda Eagle and Blitz Vogel are replaced by Garuda Phoenix and Tigeraid respectively. The color of the backdrop also changes from purple to blue with dark red clouds. * The sequence ends with a soaring phoenix, a white saber tooth tiger and a dragon, followed by three professional Gear Fighters from their respective Asian teams in the World Cup; namely Wang Hu (Si Xing Hu Tuan), Kouya (Tobita Club) and Takeshi (Manganji Dreams). The legendary creatures that represent each of them appear at the bottom of the screen. Trivia *In the later episodes of the English dub (Cartoon Network version), the second version is not present and the title card in the start of the music video is different. It retains the original logo however the Kanji text (クラッシュギア) was replaced by it's English translation "CRUSH GEAR" and the 激闘! (Gekito!) in the logo's shuriken was removed. *In the Cartoon Network version of the English dub, the Japanese lyrics retains. However, in the other English dub, the English lyrics are replaced although in both instances the Japanese subtitles were removed and the opening credits are in English. *In both English dubs, the second version is not present. Category:Theme songs (Crush Gear Turbo) Category:Opening theme